


Wrapped Around His Finger

by orphan_account



Series: Soutori Bakery Au [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, But the smut part is really obvious and you can just skip it tbh, Come Eating, Fluff, Frottage, I guess just to be safe, M/M, Nitori in lingerie, Sousuke is so fucking whipped for Nitori you dont understand, fluff and then smut, the whale shark plush, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They didn’t have any particular goal in mind. They had made the offhand decision to go to the mall, for lack of anything else to do. He had asked Nitori a few times if there were any stores he wanted to go into, if anything caught his eye, but his boyfriend would only sigh wistfully and shake his head. After the third time it happened, Sousuke was determined to figure out the cause of the wistful sighing."<br/>aka Sousuke is a nerd who buys his boyfriend cute stuffed animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around His Finger

     They didn’t have any particular goal in mind. They had made the offhand decision to go to the mall, for lack of anything else to do. He had asked Nitori a few times if there were any stores he wanted to go into, if anything caught his eye, but his boyfriend would only sigh wistfully and shake his head. After the third time it happened, Sousuke was determined to figure out the cause of the wistful sighing.

     With some careful observation, he watched where Nitori’s eyes were drawn to more often than other stores, noting a particular pattern; all of them were toys stores. Sousuke just chuckled, not even surprised as he was well aware of Nitori’s affinity for stuffed animals. He continued to ask Nitori if he’d found a store he liked to go into, and didn’t receive any responses until Nitori stopped abruptly.

     Sousuke backed up easily, tilting his head with concern as to why they were stopping. He followed his gaze, landing on a giant whale shark plushie that was adorning the window of the store. He was stepping forward to start walking into the store when Nitori started walking again, averting his eyes.

     Sousuke was confused as to why the boy wouldn’t just go into the stores and get the toys he wanted. But as he caught a glimpse of the pink blush across the smaller boy’s cheeks, he figured that he was too embarrassed to be judged by others around him, which was ridiculous in Sousuke’s opinion, given how prevalent obsessions with other children’s items really was in their society. But instead of pointing that out to Nitori, he simply decided to make a note of every toy that caught Nitori’s eye.

     He put his plan into action when they stopped in a book store. “Hey, I’ll meet up with you in twenty minutes, they have some books I want to check out.” He reported vaguely, receiving a cheery smile and nod in return.

     The things he wouldn’t do for that boy, honestly.

     It was easy enough to backtrack to the stores he had seen earlier, picking out particularly fluffy, soft, and cute toys to add to Nitori’s arsenal. He had been with Ai long enough to know his type and could see the toys that would probably make the boy beam with joy.

     Finally, he had worked back far enough to what would be the crown jewel of his haul. The plushie was huge, nearly 152 cm long, which was just 20 cm shy of Nitori’s own height! He was determined to get it for him, well aware of its symbolic meaning to Nitori. He found a worker in the store, explaining that he’d like to buy the plushie even if it was there only for the window display.

     He winced at the tag, the toy appropriately priced at just over 11,000 yen. But they weren’t hurting for money, so he supposed that it would be money well spent if it meant that he could see the absolute delight that would show on Nitori’s face the second he arrived with it.

     While holding the bags and wrestling the giant plushie into his arms, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Nitori, telling him to come to the outside of the book shop. He had a feeling that if he were to walk in to find the boy, his over the top reaction would have them getting kicked out of it for life.

     As it happens, “over the top” was an understatement. Sousuke really doubted that there were words to properly describe Nitori’s reaction. He was filled with effervescence, if Sousuke had to even try to put a label to it.

     There were certainly tears in the boy’s eyes as he threw himself into Sousuke’s arms, squealing into his chest. “Oh my god! Thank you!” Nitori cried out, looking up at Sousuke with so much adoration and appreciation it had Sousuke grinning from ear to ear, a rare smile given how often he was just expressionless.

     “You’re welcome. But have you seen the other ones?” He asked, shifting the giant shark in his arms so he could hand Nitori the other bag filled with stuffed animals. This pulled another eager squeal from Nitori, as he looked through the other adorable plushies that Sousuke had picked out.

     “They’re so perfect! You’re the best, Sou!” Nitori murmured, awestruck as he was reminded of just another reason why he loved Sousuke. He got on his tip toes and placed an easy kiss against his cheek. “I can’t want to get it home and do you think I can borrow your cologne so I can scent it and …”

     Sousuke felt awfully rude to interrupt but there was one more thing he had planned before he could possibly think of heading home. ”Ai, we can’t go home yet. We still haven’t even stopped by Build-A-Bear!”

     He could see the cogs turning in Nitori’s head for a moment before he realized what that entailed and there was a weight against his chest as Nitori was sniffling and crying over how happy he was and the amount of affection he was feeling.

-

     Sousuke had to admit that Nitori’s toy was damn near the cutest thing he had ever seen, next to its creator himself.  It was a little white lamb, half stuffed to Nitori’s standard for a soft toy rather than a sturdy one that was filled to the stitches with cotton fluff. In addition, they had dressed it up in the cutest pink dress they could find, but Nitori did crinkle his nose in distaste at the cheap feeling material and vowed that he would make her a whole new wardrobe that was much better suited to her luxurious softness.

     He smiled as he gently placed the whale shark onto their couch, deciding that it would be best for Nitori to find a place for it while he prepared dinner. He was reaching for the whisk when he felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around his waist, settling for a moment before decidedly reaching down and squeezing along his cock.

     He choked, looking down at the hands as if they had wronged them personally. “Nitori, what are you doing?” He asked gently, unwrapping the arms around his waist and turning around to look at his boyfriend. He choked for the second time as he laid eyes on the boy.

     Nitori had brought out _that_ set of lingerie. The white lace lingerie set that Sousuke had bought him all those years ago, when they were first trying to figure out what they were and were not into. It had those gorgeous black accents that just really brought out the blushes on Nitori’s skin.  Somehow, even with the short amount of time they had been home, Nitori had time to not only put on the lingerie but he’d also contoured his chest around the bra he was wearing, making it seem like he really did have a voluptuous chest to fill it out with.

     “Shit,” He groaned, knowing that he’d be doomed to satiating Nitori’s desires and the meal he had planned out in his head was just going to have to wait.

     “Let me thank you, Sou. You are so good to me and I want to be good to you too.” Nitori murmured, looking up at him. He slowly sunk down to his knees in front of Sou, his hands stalling on the waistband as he circled the button with his thumb. “You want it, right, Sou? You want me to suck you off and blow your mind, right?” Sousuke nodded, licking his lips as he braced himself against the counter. He had no idea just how far Nitori would take this, but he was willing to see it through due to the fact they always ended up good, fucked out and comfortable.

     Nitori thumbed open the button of his pants, practice easing over the movements that they came naturally and easily, and Sousuke’s cock was out and his pants down to his knees in just a few moments. He pressed his tongue against the side, feeling the vein beneath throb with each pulse of Sousuke’s heart.

     Fortunately, the lingerie was doing its job and Sousuke’s cock was starting to get hard in his hand, encouraged along with Nitori’s little licks to the tip and his fingers pumping the shaft. Nitori smiled as he eventually reached fully hard, looking up at Sousuke as he finally wrapped his lips around the head. He pressed his tongue against the slit, dragging it up and down in a rhythmic motion that had Sousuke swaying.

     Nitori slowly took more and more into his mouth, the girth making a bit hard to manage his teeth even after years of practice and doing just that. He stopped about halfway, his hand rubbing along the length that he had yet to give attention to. Already, Sousuke was looking like he was starry eyed, his eyes bouncing from Nitori’s eyes to his lips to his bra. It was a good sign, glad to know that he had his full attention for what he was going to do next.

     He pulled off to the tip, laying some ‘chaste’ kisses to the head and grinned up at his lover. He took a deep breath and winked before taking his cock back into his mouth, sinking down to the base. He ran his fingers along Sousuke’s thigh, tracing out a little pattern of theirs that they had picked out in case Nitori’s mouth was occupied but there was something he wanted Sousuke to do.

     Sousuke looked down at him, barely keeping his eyes opened as Nitori swallowed around his length. “You sure you want me to fuck your throat, babe?” It was quite rare for Sousuke to take control when he was receiving a blowjob, given his girth it was hard for Nitori to keep up at times and could only be done on a good day where he was feeling confident in his abilities.

     Nitori traced the pattern again, fully consenting to what was to come.

     Sousuke smiled down at him before reaching down, curling his hands in Nitori’s soft hair. He guided his head up and down on his cock slowly, doing his best to help the other get acclimated for what was to come. They never went too fast, in fear of Nitori choking and not being able to pull off to breathe. It was a precarious thing, given their large size difference, but with some fuckups along the way and a lot of trials, they managed to find something that worked.

     “Here it comes,” He warned, making sure he had eye contact with Nitori so he was sure he knew what was coming. He stilled Nitori’s head before starting to roll his hips, easing his cock in and out at a decent pace without stabbing the back of Nitori’s throat too violently. 

     Nitori wasn’t fazed, remembering to breathe through his nose as he settled down for the long haul. He had one hand on Sousuke’s thigh, ready to draw on the pattern they had decided would be a safe word should he be unable to continue. His other hand, though, he used to palm himself through his panties. The feeling of the lace on his cock was incredible, his hips bucking into his hands to follow the fleeting pleasure he was giving his cock.

     He was ready for Sousuke to fuck his mouth a little faster, preparing himself mentally for the sensations he would experience, but it never came. Instead, Sousuke pulled him off his cock and pulled him onto his feet.

     “Lean over the counter. I’ll be right back.” Sousuke instructed, patting Nitori’s shoulder affectionately. He jogged off towards their bedroom, leaving Nitori in the kitchen to ponder what exactly he was grabbing and what his boyfriend would be making for dinner, seeing only a few ingredients out on the counter. He didn’t have long to contemplate either of those facts before Sousuke was returning with a bottle of lube.

     “Spread your legs,” Sousuke directed, pushing his thigh between them and handling them until they were positioned as he wanted. He poured a fair amount of lube on his hand, rubbing it together with the other one before he was rubbing it down the inside of Nitori’s thighs. He made sure they were slicked up well before he was rubbing the excess onto his cock and pushing Nitori’s legs back together.

     Nitori realized where it was going and before Sousuke could push his cock between his thighs, he was carefully pulling down his panties to his knees, refusing to let them get ruined by this act since he was not in the mood for the endeavor that it was to try and clean off the cum stains. “C’mon, Sou, fuck my thighs.” He encouraged, arching his back enough so that his lower half stayed in place as he leaned to get a kiss from his lover.

     Sousuke pressed their lips together easily, obliging Nitori as he lined his cock up, rolling his hips in easily. His arms wrapped around Nitori’s waist, partially to keep him in place but it was also the best place for him to put his hands into use, fingers wrapping around Nitori’s cute cock and his other hand cupping the boy’s balls.

     He thrusted his cock, always surprised at the softness of Nitori’s skin and how smooth it was there, versus the rippling sensations of muscles whenever he fucked Nitori properly. He moaned softly against Nitori’s lips, well on the way to orgasm given the fact he had no reason to hold back and Nitori had warmed him up so nicely.

     Nitori pulled away from their kiss, facing forward to grip the counter. He squeezed his thighs together, tightening them around Sousuke’s cock in encouragement for him to cum. “Come on, Sou. You dirty boy, fucking my thighs in your kitchen instead of making dinner for us. Just cum all over them so I can sit on your chest and make you lick it off after.” He encouraged, a bit tongue tied after that point as Sousuke’s grip on his cock tightened and his thrusts increased in speed.

     And just like that, Sousuke came, painting Nitori’s pale thighs with ropes of cum. He let out a low moan into Nitori’s ear before he was pulling out all the stops, fingers pressing against all of the soft spots on the boy’s cock. He heard Nitori’s breath hitch for a second before the boy was shuddering in his arms and spilling over their kitchen counter.

     Sousuke dropped down to his knees, spreading Nitori’s legs with ease as he delicately licked up the ropes of cum that was staining them.

     “Shit, Sou,” Nitori whimpered. He swiped his fingers through the drops of cum on the counter, collecting as much of it as he could before he was turning around and holding his fingers to Sousuke’s mouth. The man below him simply grinned before wrapping his tongue around them, sucking them clean with no reservations.

-

     They ended up ordering in for dinner, actually. After cleaning up their mess in the kitchen, Sousuke didn’t really feel like cooking anymore…And if the kitchen was left to Nitori, their house would be a smoldering mess of ashes within an hour.

     The pizza was from the shop next to Sousuke’s bakery, where the owners were total sweethearts. Sousuke traded with them on a regular basis, giving them a dozen cookies or any other assorted sweets in return for an equivalent amount of pizza for Sousuke to share with his workers and Rin when they had their lunch break.

     They were sitting on the couch in their underwear. Nitori had removed the bra and Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle at how odd his chest looked with the contouring makeup still in place but Nitori was lacking the breast tissue required to make it look realistic without the bra.

     The whale shark was settled on the second couch in their living room, and occasionally Nitori looked over to it and immediately perked up and smiled just that little bit more. Sousuke eyed it for a moment beofre turning to him.

     “So, where are you going to put it?”

**Author's Note:**

> So we finally have some smut! Let me know if you guys have suggestions for future fics like specific kinks or scenarios you'd like to see played out! Thank you for all the comments. You can find me @ flowerchildhinata on tumblr!


End file.
